nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Queen
The Dragon Queen is a deity from another world that once tried to come to Goric and force her way into the pantheon in the Emeron campaign. Background In her home realm the Dragon Queen is the primary deity for evil dragons and the leader of her own dark pantheon. She is ambitious and power hungry, always seeking to expand her influence. The Plot to Come to Goric At some point in the 1120's the red dragon Starr became aware of the Yotorian Prophecy of the Invader God. Magical research revealed the god in question was the Dragon Queen and he was able to make magical contact with her, pledging his efforts to bringing her to Goric to claim power in return for ruling the mortals under her control. She agreed and informed Starr that he would need artifacts of the various gods to come to Goric. She also sent one of her servants, the wizard Salvok, to perform the ritual. Starr spent the next several years building an information network to search for the artifacts needed. Only one of them would be enough to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric, but the more that were involved in the ritual, the stronger she would be when she arrived. When his agents were in place and information on the artifacts began to emerge, Starr officially launched the effort to acquire them, the effort spanning 1129-1130. Starr's agents were countered or bested at several steps along the way by the Heroes of Prophecy and their allies, and so they were only able to gather the Club of Galmar, the Warsword of Farmesk, Akana's Gavel of Judgement ''and the ''Kanar's Hammer of Pestilence. Still, this was more than enough to begin the ritual. The Battle at Thorgain Peak Finally, on the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, Salvok advised the stars were right and he began the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen. They would have to make due with using the three artifacts they had secured. Unfortunately the Heroes of Prophecy were well aware of the plan by now and had marshaled two small armies, one of dwarves and one of humans, to try to stop them. Salvok had erected a magical shield around himself and conducted the ritual and Starr and Emerald took flight to attack the armies to keep them away from Sarvok until he'd succeeded. The dragons caused numerous casualties by flying over the troops and blasting them with their breath weapons, largely impervious to the attacks of the soldiers. However the Heroes of Prophecy were an issue and at one point were able to injure Emerald enough that he'd been forced to land and was slain. Still, while the forces battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris Gerabaldi was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more. Category:Emeron Category:Gods